Aang Has Left The Building
by ImaginationRevelation
Summary: Aang has come back after he mysteriously disappeared.


Aang has been missing for some time. The gang has been worried sick. Sokka, Toph, Katara, Suki, and Zuko have been looking for him all over, but have not had any success. They are becoming very agitated; they have to find him soon or they shall all perish.

The arrival of Sozin's Comet is approaching and they need Aang to defeat the Fire Lord and end the Hundred Year War. Everyone is distressed; no one wants to imagine how terrible life will be when the Comet finally comes and Fire Lord Ozai destroys the world.

The gang is staying at the Fire Lord's Ember Island beach home. They are trying to plan out their next moves: should they separate and look for Aang or should they go take the fight to Ozai while gathering troops?

They are becoming more lost by the second. Suddenly, Toph shouts, "Twinkle Toes is back!" A rock collides with her head and she is knocked out.

The gang is surprised and jumps up to try to find Toph's assailant, who in no time is revealed to be a boy about twelve, sporting a very long shaggy black mane, pierced ears and a pucca shell necklace. He lacks a shirt, but he is ripped. He must have been working out furiously. His pants are torn beyond repair and he has a number of tattoos. One is a huge red dragon tattoo sprawled across his chest. Another adorns his left arm in huge black letters reading "CONQUISTADOR." Blue arrows run up and down his arms, legs, and back.

Katara recognizes the boy by his airbending arrows and she approaches him cautiously. "Aang?"

"You know it, Sweet Cheeks," he replies.

She is taken aback by his reply, but ignores it and immediately releases a frenzy of questions. "Where were you? Why did you go? How could you just leave us? Were you training? Why did you get those tattoos? Why are your clothes ripped? How did you manage to grown your hair to such a length? Why are you wearing that ridiculous necklace? How did you get so _muscular_? Why did you pierce your ears? And finally, why did you knock Toph out with that rock?" She catches her breath.

"Chill, baby. S'all good. Just changin' my image. Goin' for somethin' more macho."He stresses the word "macho" and lights a cigar. "As for Toph, she's got to learn that she can't treat me that way. No one can. I'm no longer Twinkle Toes. I'm no longer someone's punching bag. I'm the Avatar and I'm all about love until you disrepect me. The only nickname I accept is Conquistador. I've also changed my name. It's no longer 'Aang,' but 'Elvis.'"

The gang exchanges baffled looks. "But where have you been?" Katara asks.

"Takin' care of business."

"What business?" Katara presses on.

"Just business, baby."

The gang has no idea what to say to each other. They are relieved that Aang has come back, but they are appalled and freaked out by his transformation into Elvis. They are hoping that this is a phase, a joke, a bad dream.

The gang strategizes outside in the courtyard, keeping an eye on the unconscious Toph and trying to make sense of Elvis. Sokka leaves to go to the bathroom, but comes running back in a matter of seconds, looking very harried.

"That monster! That fiend! Aang -"

"ELVIS!" comes a cry from inside the house.

"FINE! ELVIS! HAPPY?!" Sokka yells back. "Elvis, that ass, has been digging through my secret meat stash and he has eaten through half of it. He's eating my meat, _my meat_ , MY SECRET MEAT! Doesn't anyone respect secret meat anymore? Aang never ate meat. What the hell happened to him?!"

Elvis comes out of the house, eating a possum chicken leg. "I've told you what happened," he says while chewing. "Aang has left the building. It's Elvis time."

He swallows. "Too dry. Needed more ketchup." He throws the bone in front of Sokka, who leaps up and lounges at Elvis. He tries to place his hands around Elvis' throat and throttle him, but Elvis easily picks him up as if he were a rag doll and throws him across the courtyard.

The gang is shocked. Elvis has become violent and is picking them off one by one. They do not want to provoke him by telling him to settle down. Suki has an idea: maybe they could use this to their advantage and defeat the Fire Lord.

"Aang -" Zuko begins, receiving a glare from Elvis that clearly says "Do you wanna get the same as Sokka?"

Zuko shrinks. "Elvis -sorry, Elvis- how should we defeat the Father - I mean - Fire Lord?"

Elvis stands up wild-eyed, clicks his tongue, and snaps his fingers in impatience. Zuko covers his head to protect himself.

"Damn it! I knew I forgot something." Elvis runs off without another word.

The gang is worried about Elvis' disapperance, but also relieved. They are glad Elvis is gone; they are intimidated by him. They hope that this trip will revert crazy Elvis back to the loveable Aang.

A few days later, Elvis is seen walking back to the house. The gang is disappointed. They were expecting Aang. Elvis is carrying a rifle. They ask him what he was doing.

"Just takin' care of business."


End file.
